The immortal hunger games
by FireOpals
Summary: The Olympians had fallen.Kronos ruled.Despair and darkness despised all that was good.Kronos,being the evil titan he was,decided to play a little game on the Olympians,to make them suffer as he did, to make them despise each other.He wanted revenge!
1. Prolog

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (even though I really really really want to.)

If you like this story, check these ones out –

Kill or be killed – A PJATO and Hunger games crossover

The Dramatic ending – A vampire academy one shot

The chosen ones – A PJATO story

The stars of the moon – A PJATO story

All over again – A Nikita story

Thanks, now here is the prolog…

* * *

><p><strong>The Immortal Hunger Games<strong>

The Olympians had fallen. Kronos ruled. Despair and darkness despised all that was good.

Kronos, being the evil titan he was, decided to play a little game on the Olympians, to make them suffer as he did, to make them despise each other.

He wanted revenge.

He had locked the Olympians each in a cage, not different from the one he had been trapped in for many a millennia.

"M...my lord" An insignificant voice squeaked.

"What is it?" Kronos boomed.

"The Arena is re…ready" The slave whispered.

Kronos smiled. Soon it would be time for the Immortal Hunger Games to commence.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it, so far. The prolog is done. Press the pretty review button for more 'cause I promise you this story is about to get very interesting.<strong>

**Lily**


	2. Let the games begin

_I do not own blah blah… you guys know the drill. Rick owns everything but my plot BECAUSE IT'S MINE! MINE! ALL MINE!_

**Okay, first I would like to say thank you to all the people who alerted, faved or reviewed. I think you all deserve to be mentioned.**

Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard, Thank you for doing all three.

**OpalFires, My best friend, you are an idiot! The first part wasn't a chapter, you doosh! It was the prologue!**

Most of the weapons in this story are mine or weapons I want, because I know them the best, for example the 24inch Katana in this story is my 2nd favorite sword I own, my 1st favorite is my double ended scythe that I hope I can include. Aphrodite's two sai's are also mine and a small dagger that may or may not be mentioned is a stiletto which is also mine as well as a Scimitar that may or may not be mentioned. I could go on for a while but I'll stop here.

**I have started a new story, Murders at Half Blood Academy, I quite like it. So check it out. I have 10 stories now, but before I do anymore I plan to finish the first ten.**

Okay so here we go…

**By the way, the music for the starting part (when the story starts describing Aphrodite) is Let the Games begin on YouTube by ****Memphiston93 and it is amazing.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 - 3<span>rd Person point of view

The sun was going down and the sky had a pinkish tinge to it.

Weapons and other necessities were piled around an immense fire in the middle of a huge field, katana's sharp and deadly, while other things were scattered around.

The ground opened up, circles emerging. Cages appeared, each containing a God. Some were rattling the cage bars, trying to rip them apart. Others were slumped down in the corners dejectedly.

The wind picked up and fog carpeted the ground, making it damn near impossible to see.

Then as fast as it came, it disappeared, leaving only a wisp of cloud close to the fire but coming closer and growing vaster with every step until eventually it formed a figure.

"Family!" It shouted "Do you not recognize me? Do you not recognize your own father, Zeus?"

Athena was the first to realize.

"Kronos!" She gasped.

"Yes, my smart granddaughter," The mist figure was beginning to take a solid form, already solid enough for the gods to see a cruel smile. "It is I, Kronos."

Thunder and lightning struck out of nowhere, near Kronos but he didn't bat an eye.

"Did you miss me? While you were up here, relaxing for centuries, I was down in Tartarus. But no matter. A few eons gives you a lot of thinking time and you'll be pleased to know I spent my time wisely, plotting my revenge. You could call it a plan worthy of Athena." He winked at the gods. "I mean, it was a hard decision, figuring out how to destroy you all. At first, I couldn't decide! There were so many options! But then a little idea came into my head. Then it grew and grew until it became this!"

Kronos thrust his hands out, indicating to the field around the gods and titan.

"A field?" Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. "That's the genius of Kronos?"

"Silence!" Kronos bellowed. "You will not speak to me like that! A field maybe, but it is the start of The Immortal Hunger Games!"

Kronos's last four words hung in the air and echoed throughout the field. Kronos smiled his cruel smirk and started explaining.

"This is a fight to the death! Or to Tartarus, you could say. This field is the start of the arena. You gods will fight each other, strike deadly blows. But as if you were mortal, you will "die". If you "die", you will be sent to Tartarus, where you will rot, until the next Immortal Hunger Games!"

"And what if we refuse?" A voice cried out.

Everyone turned to see who it was.

A little girl, who looked about 8 years old, was standing in a cage, unnoticed until now.

"Well, Hestia, dear, we can't have that, can we? This Game is all about good sportsmanship. So, that's why there is a prize, one gift to the last God and Goddess standing. Also, if a god was to show poor sportsmanship, they would be sent into the sin bin, aka Tartarus for the remainder of the Games and will not be let out until the next Games which will be when I get bored again.. We all know how gods react to Tartarus. It shows you you're worst fears again and again until you beg for mercy. You all have just had a little taste and I know you would do anything, even kill, to not go back into there. On a happier note, me, being the kind Titan I am, may or may not grant you gifts at several points in time. I am going to give you all a few minutes to think of a strategy."

Kronos disappeared.

The gods were left in their cages, facing each other, wondering what to do next.

Kronos's disembodied voice startled them all.

"Tic toc, tic toc, tic toc!"

A bright light erupted in Hestia's cage, and in the place of the 8 year old girl stood Hestia in her true form, sun-kissed skin, frizzy brown hair, midnight blue strapless dress with a chunky gold belt and a determined look in her eyes. (A/N: For all the images of the true forms of the gods (what I think they would look like), look at my website .)

Soon all gods appeared in their true forms.

Aphrodite had chocolate hair with a blossomed rose tucked behind one ear and deep auburn eyes, a strapless white dress with gold arm bands and bracelets. She was nibbling on a perfectly manicured finger, thinking of a strategy.

Apollo's russet hair was quivering in the light breeze, a laurel wreath placed elegantly on the top of his head. His intense brown stare was focused on the fire in the middle of the field and on the weapons surrounding it.

Ares had floppy black hair and coal black eyes. He was in a chiton and was eagerly waiting for the bloodbath to begin.

Artemis had a short dark hunting dress on with a black hood covering her elegant blond locks. Her blue green eyes were looking at the forest to the weapons then back to the forest in indecision. Her face was angular, and had strong pale arms which were covered with a long strap of black leather, going nearly all the way to her elbow.

Athena was dressed in battle armor, her chestnut tresses trapped under her helmet. Her grey eyes were calm and collected, planning move after move.

Demeter's blond locks were tied in a bun, a few locks escaping and cascading down the front of her face, a small sparrow clip finishing her hairstyle off. She wore a white and red one-shouldered dress with a forlorn expression on her face, watching the rest of her family prepare for battle.

Dionysus had gelled-back black hair and tawny-brown eyes that looked around anxiously, like a pigeon trapped in a cage.

Hades's figure changed frequently. At first it was floating hooded ghastly thing that didn't appear to be solid, then the devil, red horns and all.

Hephaestus was huge; the cage could barely contain him. His arms were muscled from working in forges all day but he was misshapen, covered in scars, hair and lumps.

Hera had ebony hair, tied up but let loose at the same time. She was in a red and purple sleeveless dress with a sash. Jewelry was adorned everywhere on her body, necklaces, bangles, arm bands, tiara.

Hermes had short blond locks evading his winged cap and a red chiton was upon his body. His famous winged shoes were on his feet. His gaze was upon his cadcus laying 10 meters away from him, on the grassy field.

Poseidon was listening to a lake, which he could tell was roughly 100 meters away but his azure-eyed stare was locked on his mighty 3-pronged trident, holding the power of the sea. He was dressed in battle armor. He had a short crop of black hair with a beard and mustache covering his face.

Zeus was in a white chiton, emanating power. He had stormy black-gray eyes and white hair, beard and mustache. He was also contemplating how to get to his master bolt first.

Suddenly Kronos's voice boomed out.

"Let the 1st Immortal Hunger Games begin!"

The cages shot down and the gods all looked at the fire. Hades was the first out of his cage, creating a wall of black, obstructing the other gods from getting through.

Artemis took a few steps back and ran at the wall, jumping up about half a meter in front and flipping to the other side.

Hephaestus was on fire, literally. He burnt a hole through the wall and stepped through, following Hades and Artemis.

Demeter made a tree erupt from the ground and stood on the top of it. Apollo grabbed one of its branches and following his twin's example, flipped across the wall and started running so fast that he became barely more than a blur .

Soon all the gods found their ways over the wall of darkness.

Hades had gotten his hands on a Xiphos (sword for all of you's who don't know that) and a 24 inch Katana called Athanatos, immortal, (my sword!) and turned towards Artemis.

"Don't touch my sister!" Apollo yelled, sprinting to his sister's aid as fast as he could.

Hades slashed at the Huntress's neck but she dodged, falling to the ground. She grabbed the leg of the devil form Hades was in and brought him to the ground. Hades flipped and brought his sword to Artemis's stomach but Athanatos and Artemis had disappeared.

Hades turned, and saw Artemis, holding the Katana in one hand, sprinting into the woods with a bag, bow and arrows in a quiver and a few daggers. Apollo was sprinting after her with another quiver full of arrows, bow slinged over his shoulder, carrying another bag that had been stuffed with whatever it could. It was obvious he wasn't going to hurt her, more like become her ally.

On another part of the field, Dionysus and Demeter were battling. Demeter had a shield had out of tree bark and a Hunga Munga (I know it sounds stupid but trust me, these are major badass!) that she was using to hack at Dionysus. Dionysus had a Scimitar in each hand and was shooting grapes out of the ground at Demeter. She lunged forward but Dionysus put up a wall of grape vines.

Roots from the ground started creeping up Dionysus's ankles but he was too busy cowering behind his wall of vines to notice. By the time he looked down, the roots were up to his thighs. His wall disappeared and the look on Demeter's face said it all. The game was on and she would not be showing any mercy. She smirked cruelly. If only the other gods knew that harmless Demeter could be a vicious killer.

The roots were up to Dionysus's shoulders and creeping up his throat to his face. He looked panicked and was struggling in the roots.

The mud at the base of his feet turned to quicksand and he sank into the ground.

Demeter grabbed a bag and stuffed it with a few weapons before retreating into the woods, not noticing a cloud above her, where Kronos was observing.

"Hmm," He thought. "Demeter has a bad side. That's good to know,"

Most of the gods had fled into the woods for safety but a few remained; a group of the strongest that would become allies until the moment they had to turn on each other: Ares, Hades, Aphrodite, Athena, Hermes and Hephaestus. They were picking through the stuff that had been left behind.

"What to call their little group?" Kronos pondered for a moment. "Hmm, the Invincibles? No, that's a movie and those puny gods anything but. The Careers? Why not? The Careers, it is."

He looked at the rest of the gods, Poseidon, hidden in the lake, Artemis and Apollo discussing a plan, Zeus and Hera arguing about something.

Kronos chuckled. The games were just beginning.

* * *

><p>So that all for now. The games have begun!<p>

Word Count: 1,840, for just the story! I am so proud of myself.

So, some of you may have worked out that I have based some gods on characters in the book. But that doesn't mean that they will die at the same time their character in the book did or that the god/dess that is Katniss/Peeta will win.

I don't know where this story is going so if you have any idea's review. If you liked it review. If you hated it review. If your fanfic name is OpalFires or Fox Berrie review. Just press the pretty blue button but it should already be purple.

* * *

><p>For those of you who want to know which god is based on what character, here you go…<p>

Aphrodite – Glimmer/Clove

Ares - Cato

Athena - Foxface

Poseidon - Thresh

Demeter – Clove/Glimmer

Dionysus –N/A

Artemis-Katniss

Apollo-Peeta

Hades - N/A

Hera - N/A

Zeus - N/A

Hephaestus – Boy that reactivates mines

Hestia - Rue

Hermes – N/A

If you think you could put names to the gods the review it or review if you think I should swap some characters.

* * *

><p>See my website . I know most people don't bother but the images I've found are really good and I would like to know what you think or if you've got a better image. If you have a different idea of what the God's rue forms are like, review and tell me.<p>

So I hope you enjoyed this, I know I did. I sincerely have no idea where this is going but would be much obliged if anyone could give me a few ideas and I would try to incorporate it into the story. So in conclusion, press the pretty blue button and …. REVIEW!

Lils


	3. The Sun and The Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or PJATO but I do own this plot.

* * *

><p>Thank you to… <strong>whimonda3110, Sprody, Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard <strong>and **Percabeth03 **for alerting.

Thank you to… **Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard, sapphire110 **and** Artemis is Awesomeness** for fav-ing.

Thank you to… **whimonda3110, Artemis is Awesomeness, Fox Berrie, Opal Fires **and **Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard **for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – The Sun and Moon<p>

"Sis, wait up!" Apollo ran after his twin who was completely out of his view.

He skidded to a halt in a clearing.

"BOOM!" The cannon sounded, resonating through the valley. Apollo looked up for the source.

A pair of hands emerged from the edges of the clearing and pulled him in too the leafy vegetation.

Apollo scrambled to get away from who it was.

"Apollo, stop!" He heard his sister's annoyed whisper and turned to look at whoever it was.

Sure enough there was Artemis, looking at her brother with a scowl set in her mouth.

"What?" Apollo asked.

Artemis didn't reply. Instead she pointed and Apollo's eyes followed her finger and saw Hermes walk past the bush they were in. Hermes looked around for a second before shouting "Maia!" and flying away.

"What are you doing here, you idiot?" Artemis hissed at her brother once Hermes was out of sight. She pushed him out of the shrub, into the clearing and followed him into the sunlight.

"What do you mean?" Apollo was confused. His sister didn't want him? But they were always a team, Artemis and Apollo, the sun and moon.

"This isn't a game! I don't want to have to kill you!" The Lady of the Hunt cried, exasperated.

"Then why don't we become a team?" Apollo challenged.

"Let's say we became a team. What would happen if there were just us left? Would you be able to kill me? Do you think I'd be able to kill you?" Artemis cried, desperate to make her brother see sense.

"We'll stop being allies at the Final 8."Apollo tried to reason with his sister. "Artemis, you and me together, we'd be unstoppable, you know that!"

Artemis considered it.

"If you put it that way…" Her voice trailed off.

"If I put it that way?"

"Fine, final 8. That's as far as we're going. Allies?" She said, offering her hand to her brother.

He took her hand and shook it.

"Allies,"

* * *

><p>Yes, I know it's short, but isn't it better than nothing? Well, I hope you like it and I'll try to update before the end of the year.<p>

Merry Christmas, everyone!

Votre Ami

Lilz


End file.
